Jason are you fucking kidding me?
by Wig-BanderSnatched
Summary: Some things happen on the Argo 111, a vacation for the pjo squad. And Jason is in love with a brick.


Alright so first let me get one thing straight. Jason is in love with a brick. Yeah, I know weirdo. It is currently 2am, we are on the Argo 111, Leo spent years recreating the Argo 11. But this time no coach hedge, and no rules. We're just chillin for the fun of it. me and annabeth are trying to sleep in my bed but Jason is fucking that brick again.

" Maybe we should just ask him to stop..." annabeth says, twisting so I can escape the twin sized mattress, " Percy it's not that big of a deal, he won't be mad." She continues.

" I know, it's just that..." I trailed off, we all know Jason has been in love with the brick since it hit him in the head. He throws the cum covered brick at them. I walked to Jason's room on Argo 111. I walk in on him cumming in the brick.

" Jason are you fucking kidding me?" I ask.

The next morning I wake up in my bed, Annabeth and will are looking at me like something happened to my beautiful face. I have the worst headache, but I try to sit up anyway.

Will pushes me back down," Jason threw the brick at you and it hit you in the head." he says, I nod, laying back down.

"i'm starving." I tell annabeth

" piper made blue pancakes, your favourite." She says, leaving to fetch me some food. While she's gone Jason walks in to my room.

" They said I had to apologize for probably almost killing you." Jason says, holding his brick.

"Right, well it's not like I wasn't expecting it." I say. Jason turns and leaves my room as AnnaBeth comes in with my pancakes.

" did he apologize?" She questions, handing me the pancakes. Frank and hazel come in.

"sort of-" I say with a mouth full of food.

" Are you ok?" Hazel asks,

" come on hazel, this isn't the first time he's hit anyone." I respond lightly.

Later i walked into the kitchen, where Leo was making himself a grilled Nutella sandwich soaked in butter.

" do you think Jason's dick ever bleeds, because the brick is like jacking off with sandpaper?" He asks me.

" What the fuck man, but probably." I respond only slightly phased by the question.

"Speaking of... can you go tell Jason that it's his week to do laundry and he hasn't done it yet. I turn away from Leo and his disgusting sandwich, walking to Jason's room. I knock on the door as a precaution so I don't get knocked out again.

" Hey man Leo said it was- Jason are you fucking kidding me?" He was currently fucking the brick, again, " dude you need a girlfriend."

"I have one," he reminded me. Actually he had two.

"Yeah how are piper and Reyna getting along now that they know that not only are you hittin that but also that you're in love with a brick?" I question.

He moans loudly as he comes in the brick. Not being able to take anymore of his brick-fucking I leave, I walk past piper in the hallway.

"Percy we're all going to get wasted tonight you down?" She asks

" You know it." I walk into the game room where annabeth and nick are playing 8-ball. They wave at me, before I go to the couch to watch the little mermaid.

at dinner, Leo sets a few six-packs and two bottles of wine on the table, alongside the pizza. After a few drinks everyone seems wasted enough to get the real fun started. Annabeth turns the stereo all the way up. I notice Jason in the corner with his pants down. He's fucking the brick again.

" Jason are you fucking kidding me?" Piper yells over the stereo," we're supposed to be having fun!" Reyna has the bright idea to play truth or dare.

"nico truth or dare?" Leo giggles drunkenly.

" Dare." Nico says surely.

" I dare you to kiss Percy." Leo says full out laughing. Nico does more than just kiss me though. He straddles my legs on the chair.

Will stares at his boyfriend, and when nico pulls away from me, will asks," why don't you do that to me nico?!" Nico slides off me, walking to will and straddling him instead.

"Annabeth truth or dare?" Reyna asks.

"dare!" Annabeth says excitedly.

" I dare you to strip Down to your underwear. Annabeth does as instructed laughing. After a few more rounds of truth or dare we all stumble back to our rooms.

in the Morning I wake up to will and nico on my beanbag, and a completely topless piper in my bed.

" maybe we got a little too out of hand..." will says as he wakes up, shifting to wake nico too. Before any of us try to wake up piper, we hear a scream coming from the laundry room. Rushing to see what the problem is, I almost run right into the dryer. But when I see what's wrong I fall to the floor laughing. Annabeth is in the washing machine and Leo is in the dryer.

" Percy Jackson let me out of this washing machine right now." Annabeth says seriously. I try to stifle my laughter as will opens the dryer, but fail when Leo falls out into the ground still asleep. I let annabeth out of the washing machine.

We all meet in the dining room,

" what the hell happened last night?" Someone asks. We're all too hungover to tell who.

" from what I remember, annabeth stripped, nico gave Percy and will lap dances, then we locked Leo in the dryer and drank some more. Hazel and frank apparently slept on the table here. But we got out of hand which is probably why I woke up in the horse stables in a dress." Jason says, holding his brick.

" I think I remember Jason fucking his brick a lot too..." I say, as Reyna drops her head into her cereal.

"worth it though." Leo adds. Everyone is too hung over to even care that the laundry and dishes haven't been done so we just go into the game room to watch a movie, but everyone ended up sleeping anyways.


End file.
